


that one valentine's au

by InLust



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disaster Gays, F/F, Matchmaking, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, all taking place in national city, coffee shop AU, every fucking where there is disaster, office romance AU, world mash ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: a valentine's themed mini series where every girl is a disaster and doesn't know how to get a girlfriend1. amaya/zari2. kara/lucy3. sam/alex





	1. zari/amaya + coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> im back again this time i posted something fucking on time because i have work then class then work again then work so im basically going to miss valentine's so here i am posting some fluffy goodness in the dead of night
> 
> enjoy all the ships! i wish i could write more if i had more time

Zari is sitting in Noonan’s drinking the first cup of coffee she’s had in months. And it’s well worth the $5 she spends on a _small_ cup. It’s a luxury she can indulge in since she finally got paid. 

She sits back in her seat briefly admiring her handiwork. 

_**Evil scientist under Lord connected to L-Corp** _

It’s a headline she lives for. 

“Why am I not surprised that you’re here?” Sara suddenly appears in front of her that it actually causes her to jump. 

“Sara!” Zari nearly jumps out of her seat at Sara’s almost magical appearance. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Sara gives her a sly Cheshire grin before reaching out for her cup of coffee. “It’s not my fault you are jumpy around beautiful women.” She brings the cup to her smirking lips. 

Zari rolls her eyes and grabs her mug from Sara’s lips before she can drink anything. “Get your own, you make enough money,” she growls. She takes it back protectively and while she doesn’t want to chug it in one go to keep her juices flowing, she takes a hefty gulp of it to stake her claim. 

Sara just smiles, knowingly as she sits back in her seat. “I was just going to help you order another one,” she comments with a jerk of her head towards the counter. 

Zari can’t help but glance over to where Sara’s eyes trail to and it’s the beginning of the end for her because she sees the barista. There _Amaya_ works behind the counter with a bright smile on her beautifully brown skin in the afternoon light that bounces off the wooden counter tops. She looks adorable with her apron around her waist and cap on. It definitely doesn’t hurt to see the curves of her biceps in the t-shirt she wears and she’s seen impressive arms before. 

In a singular moment, like Amaya knows Zari is staring, she looks over the counter at Zari with a small wave and smile.

Zari’s eyes widen and she looks away quickly. She buries her face towards her computer futilely because she’s sure Amaya can still see her. 

Sara laughs, sending a little wave to Amaya.

“What’re you _doing_?” Zari asks with wide eyes. 

“I’m saying hi,” Sara answers like it’s the most obvious thing. “When a pretty girl waves at you, you’re supposed to wave back.”

Zari feels her cheeks warm instantly. “Shut up,” she bites back and buries her nose in her mug, pretending like she’s busy drinking the hot coffee. “Stop drawing attention to me.”

“You were drawing attention to yourself,” Sara comments smugly. Zari seems to take the form of a turtle as she curls into herself. And Sara continues to remark. “If you like the girl why don’t you just ask her out.”

Zari’s attention is caught one more. “I do _not_ like her,” she hisses with a blush flaring across her face. “Seriously, what’re you doing here? Don’t you have someone to assassinate? I’m trying to work.” 

Sara narrows her eyes at Zari’s deflection. “As a matter of fact, I do.” Zari stares in shock and Sara smirks once more, bringing her finger to her lips for Zari to keep it a secret. “I thought I’d stop by to check on you. And of course, congratulate you on your big job.” She taps at Zari’s screen, referring to the headline she was looking at. How she knows without even looking at the screen, Zari will never understand. 

“Thanks,” she lets out genuinely. 

“If I weren’t here on a job, I’d say let’s celebrate,” Sara adds, pursing her lips. She pulls out her cellphone to check her messages. “Ava is pissed we’re both working Valentine’s.”

“Valentine’s is a fake holiday anyway,” Zari comments, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Don’t be jealous you don’t have a girlfriend,” Sara throws back playfully. She leans in conspiratorially. “Although...I bet Amaya is free.” She wiggles her eyebrows for good measure.

Zari feels the heat rise and her heart race. “Shut up, Sara,” she grumbles. “What makes you think she’s free? What makes you think she likes _girls_? What makes you think she’d like _me_?”

Sara rolls her eyes. 

Before a cheeky response can come, someone joins them. 

“Zari, hey!” Kara strides up to the two women, balancing three cups of coffee. If it were anyone else, Zari would be a little worried by how precarious it was. She places the coffees on the table. 

Sara takes one without being prompted. 

Kara pulls out a chair and sits down. “Thanks for your help on that Luthor case,” she says carefully looking around to make sure no one is listening. “I wouldn’t have been able to write the story without your intel.” She pushes a coffee towards Zari. 

Zari smiles. “You didn’t have to buy me coffee, I did just get paid,” she still takes the coffee anyway, setting it aside for later. 

“Oh, I didn’t buy it for you,” Kara says with confusion. “The barista made it for you.”

There’s an excited sound from Sara and a shit eating grin. Zari blushes as the butterflies flutter in her stomach and she glances over to Amaya, who happens to be looking at her. This time Zari smiles and waves dumbly to her. 

“What did I say?” Sara sing songs just to infuriate her.

Kara looks dumbly between the two women. “What? _What_? Am I missing something?” she asks quickly with curiosity. She looks back at Amaya who is still smiling at Zari. “ _Oh_!!!!” Kara gasps so loudly at the realization. “Are you into Amaya--”

“Shhh! Shhh! Kara, please!” Zari cries out, reaching out to stop Kara from bounding out of her seat. “God, you guys are both embarrassing.” She brings her hands to her temples and rubs them to ease her stress. 

“Awww, do you like her?” Kara croons as subtly as she can. “She’s _really_ pretty.”

“Shut up,” Zari mumbles with full on embarrassment. “You guys are the worst.”

“Kara, if you liked a girl, would you offer her a free drink?” Sara asks, clearly trying to make a point.

At this Kara blushes and lets out a nervous giggle. She actually looks ridiculous that Zari stares in disbelief. Sara just snickers at her response. “If I liked a girl, I would literally _die_ in her presence,” Kara drops her stupid giggling and looks at them with wide eyes full of distress. 

Sara laughs as she drinks her coffee.

“Why are we such messes?” Zari groans, throwing her head back. 

“We? I have a girlfriend. You two are the messes.” Sara reminds.

Kara frowns and Zari balls up a napkin to throw at Sara.

Sara snatches the napkin out of the air. “You two need to girl the hell up and get a girlfriend.”

“Excuse me, I don’t need a girlfriend,” Kara argues vehemently. “I’m a strong independent woman who doesn’t need _anyone_.”

“Girlfriends and dating are overrated,” Zari adds on top of it. “And both very _terrifying_ prospects.” Her eyes widen to herself in distress at the mere thought of a girl liking _her_. It's unfathomable.

Sara rolls her eyes. “Stop being such chickens. Kara, just because you’re a superhero doesn’t mean you don’t need someone. Superman has Lois Lane. Maybe you need a Lane too.” Kara turns red almost immediately at this comment and takes a huge swig of her drink, no doubt scalding down her throat. “Zari, a beautiful woman who stands behind a counter all day has been trying to make eye contact with you the whole time you’ve all been here. That definitely means something. It doesn’t hurt to put yourself out there.” 

Zari sighs and glances over at Amaya. 

She doesn’t end up talking to the barista. Not just because the thoughts make her palms sweat, but she actually had work that needed to get done. If she still wants to get paid for funneling information to Kara secretly about corrupt and shady organizations, she needs to spend a lot of time digging. To be honest, getting a paycheck is better than worrying about a crush that’s probably a fruitless endeavor. 

“You’re working really hard over here,” a sweet smooth voice with a tint of an accent draws Zari out of her trance. 

It’d be a reprieve, but her heart starts to pound and palms start to sweat because Amaya is standing right next to her with a sweet smile on her face. 

“Uh, yeah,” Zari says dumbly. It’s the only thing she trusts herself to say in the moment.

“Must be important stuff,” Amaya continues to converse. 

Zari’s mind is screaming, _Why is she talking to me?! What do I say?!_ “Yeah...pretty important…” _Shit_. She moves her laptop screen to not face Amaya. “It’s actually confidential.” 

Amaya lets out a small, “Oh.” And Zari feels her heart melt. Amaya takes a step back. “Well, sorry to disturb you.” 

Zari hears the disappointment in Amaya’s voice and feels terribly. “It’s fine! I’m sorry, sometimes I just get wrapped up and it really is confidential, so…” She feels like she’s floundering. 

Amaya drops a hand on Zari’s shoulder. “I get it,” she says kindly. 

Zari swallows at the physical contact because it feels a lot more intimate than she realizes. No one ever touches her like that, especially someone unfamiliar. And definitely _not_ a woman she has a crush on that she was definitely _not_ expecting to _speak_ to.

“I was actually coming by to see if you needed another cup of coffee,” Amaya goes on, completely unaware of the effect she has on Zari. “We are closing soon, so I just wanted to make sure you were good.” 

Zari’s eyes widen as she looks at the clock. She’s been at the shop for almost five hours. “Oh my, I didn’t realize how long I was working for. I’m so sorry.” She looks around the shop to see that it has been quiet for what seems to be a long time. “I’m good. I probably shouldn’t have anymore coffee.” There’s a low grumble that comes from her stomach and she blushes because Amaya hears it too. 

There’s an affectionate smile on her lips and she bends down to meet Zari’s face. Suddenly, they’re inches apart and Zari can feel Amaya’s warmth around her. “If you want to work a bit longer while I clean up, there will be leftover donuts with your name on it.” 

Zari stutters out, “R-really? I mean I wouldn’t want to--It’s not that big a deal--I think--maybe I should--”

Amaya stands up again and squeezes Zari’s shoulder gently. “You keep working and I’ll be right back.” She smiles reassuringly before going back towards the counter. 

When Amaya is back behind the counter and disappears to the back, Zari immediately grabs her phone to text Sara for help. 

**Zari** : she’s giving me free donuts what do i do??

**Sara** : is that a euphemism? because get it girl

**Zari** : no don’t be gross! i’ve been at this coffee shop all day

**Zari** : she’s closing up and she told me to wait for her to finish cleaning because theres leftover donuts

**Sara** : she’s totally into you; stay for the donut and the girl

**Sara** : but mainly the girl

**Sara** : because she’s into you

**Sara** : don’t blow this

**Sara** : be yourself and just talk to her to actually get to know her

**Zari** : i can’t be myself 

**Zari** : I’M A MESS 

**Sara** : i’m going to stop texting you. chill out. You’ve got this. Team amaya ftw

Zari puts her phone down at a loss. When Sara says she’s not going to text back she really means it. She buries her face in her hands and hopes that she’s praying in the right direction because right now she isn’t paying attention.

“Maybe a donut isn’t going to be enough.” Amaya reappears in front of Zari. 

Zari picks up her head quickly with bright wide eyes. She closes her laptop because Amaya is slipping into the seat across from her with a chocolate glazed donut on a plate for her. “No, it’s perfect,” she manages to say. “Thank you.” 

And because she doesn’t know what else to say, Zari takes a hefty bite of the donut. It works against her because she is actually hungry and proceeds to shove nearly half of the donut into her mouth in one go. 

Amaya giggles at her. “You really are hungry.”

Zari takes a second to swallow half of the donut and break it down with the cold coffee that’s been sitting beside her. She nearly chokes but she manages it down her throat. “I guess I am,” she says, blushing hard. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” 

“It’s alright. You’ve been sitting here all day,” Amaya goes on. “I feel pretty hungry myself.” 

Zari nods, not sure how to respond. 

Amaya stares at Zari briefly before saying. “If you are done with work, I’m closing up, maybe you’d like to join me for dinner?” she sounds careful and timid as she asks. She even bites her lip as if she’s nervous. 

Zari’s eyes widen comically and she can feel them bulging out of her head. Her jaw drops ever so slightly. 

“Unless you don’t want to,” Amaya subverts easily, trying to make it sound casual. 

“I want to!” Zari blurts out. She tries to regain some composure from her sudden outburst. “Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting you to ask. I didn’t know if you were into girls. Let alone me.” She pauses. “I actually don’t know if you are actually. Two women can have dinner together. Platonically. Dinner is just dinner.” 

Amaya lets out a sweet gentle laugh and reaches out for Zari’s hand. “I am _definitely_ into you. And if it’s alright with you, dinner is more than just dinner.” She stares at Zari, searching her eyes for a response. There’s even a bit of an eyebrow raise that makes her all the more charming. 

Zari feels her breath catch because Amaya is _smooth_. She’s so smooth, Zari can barely comprehend the reality she’s found herself in. All she can say is, “I’d like that.”


	2. kara/lucy + office romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara has a school girl crush on lucy how can she not??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile since ive written superlane but ive had a lot of feels and i just want my girls to get together and theyre so cute esp because kara and lucy have that popular girl and awkward nerd vibe going on i couldnt resist

Kara has a pitch meeting after lunch with not just the team but Cat. Of course, Cat has been showing up to pitch meetings more often since Kara’s decision to become a reporter. As her de facto mentor, she wants to make sure that Kara is doing well and not giving her a bad name. 

After the most recent headline, Kara feels more confident in her ability to write more articles for the Tribune. 

“First off, I just want to congratulate Kara for breaking the Lord-Luthor case wide open,” Cat starts off, garnering scattered clapping throughout the room. “I want to continue this level of investigative reporting because there’s a lot more to National City than meets the eye. Kara, do a follow up; see if you can get a quote from L-Corp’s CEO.” 

Kara nods quickly and notes it in her book.

“There’s been reports about growing activities at the docks that are undocumented,” Iris adds. “I have a source out in Star City saying that since Vertigo has been effectively shut down and they are starting to move south.”

“Great!” Cat says as she points to her assistant to take that down. “We need more quality reporting if we are trying to meet the ranks of the Daily Planet again. No more puff pieces about puppies and marriages to lead the papers. Got it?”  

There are a half dozen ideas that Cat shuts down and about three that satisfy her level of expectation. Of course, Snapper is...Snapper as he stands there cleaning his glasses with his small cloth, grumbling in agreement with Cat when she shoots down an idea. The meeting closes not long after and Kara feels a new wave of inspiration to go chase down the quote for her follow up interview. 

Luckily, being friends with her sister’s boss has its perks. 

Towards the end of the meeting as everyone is leaving, _Lucy Lane_ shows up. 

Kara nearly bumps into her as she’s stepping out and halts in the doorway clutching her notebook close to her chest. “Lucy!” 

“Hey, Kara,” Lucy greets with a smile on her face. She’s holding her padfolio and pen in one hand and the other hand reaches out to touch Kara’s bicep. “I was actually coming to look for you and Cat.” 

Kara warms under Lucy’s brief touch and doesn’t hear what she says because her brain has suddenly short circuited. 

“Is Cat still down here or is she back at her office?” 

Kara continues to stare at Lucy and her beautifully tan face. Her green eyes twinkling in the sunlit conference room. 

“Kara?” 

Kara blinks a couple of times to her name and snaps out of her thoughts. “Cat! Right, _yes_ , you just missed her. She went back upstairs.”

Lucy nods and takes a step back. “If you have a few minutes, I just wanted to go over a few things with you and Cat before you start on that follow up article.”

Kara stares in confusion. “How do you know about the follow up article? We literally just got out--” 

Lucy raises her eyebrows playfully. “I think I’ve been doing this for awhile now to know what’s going to get a follow up. Especially articles that involve multiple corporations.” 

Kara blushes. “Of course, I should’ve figured. You’re _very_ good at your job.” 

Lucy looks down abashedly before making moves. “Thank you for saying that,” she says. “Do you want to go up to Cat’s office together?”

Kara unconsciously pushes up her glasses and holds her notebook closer to her chest. She suddenly feels like she’s in high school and the most popular person just asked her to have lunch with them. She nods instead of verbally responding. There’s already a huge smile on her face as she follows Lucy to the elevators.

The only problem is that Kara doesn’t speak to Lucy.

With building full of hundreds of employees, Kara and Lucy manage to end up on the elevator _alone_. It’s the perfect opportunity to _talk_ but instead, Kara clutches her notebook to her chest for dear life and awkwardly stands besides Lucy smelling her. Lucy smells _amazing_. She smells like a field of flowers that leaves Kara weak in the knees because it feels so comforting. And she feels like a freak for noticing how beautiful Lucy smells, so she shuts her mouth and continues to stand beside Lucy, eyes straight ahead, daring herself not to look. If she does, she’d be done for. 

She is buzzing internally, feeling like she’s getting a burst of yellow sun and maybe it’s Lucy. Except Lucy is so radiant Kara can’t look directly at her. 

“Congratulations on the article,” Lucy starts conversing. “You did a great job.” 

Kara lets out a small giggle and says, “Thanks.” _Oh my god, how much more pathetic can you get?_ She pushes up her glasses.

“Lois also says congratulations,” Lucy adds on. “She said that she couldn’t be more proud of you.” 

“Aw shucks,” Kara lets out honestly. Lucy laughs at her diction and she blushes. “I’ll have to give her a call. That means a lot to me.” 

Lucy raises an eyebrow playfully. “So when I say congratulations, I get a _thanks_ , but when my sister says it she gets a phone call. I see which Lane you like better.” 

Kara’s eyes widen. “No, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” she protests quickly. She doesn’t even know where to begin explaining herself because her thoughts play out quickly in her mind and it all ends terribly. 

Lucy giggles and pats Kara’s arm again. “I’m just kidding, Kara,” she says comfortingly. She even rubs Kara’s arms, which feels like a lit wildfire across her body. “Lois is a Pulitzer winning writer; it means a lot to get praises from another writer. I get that.” 

Kara blushes. She’s thankful that Lucy gets it. 

Luckily, the elevator doors open and Kara and Lucy are back in a sea of people. Meaning that Kara has minimal opportunity, even for a brief while, to lessen her awkward nervousness around Lucy. Kara strides quickly towards Cat’s office with Lucy cantering in her heels behind her. 

Cat looks up from her laptop with a raised eyebrow as Kara and Lucy enter her office. “I don’t recall us having a meeting,” she says in her drab voice. There’s a small smile on her face that follows though. “Unless there’s an announcement I should know about?”

Kara blushes at this. 

Ever since Lucy started working at CatCo, Cat has used every opportunity to tease her whenever they shared a space together. She liked Lucy and in her defense, _who doesn’t like Lucy?_ Cat _loves_ Lucy, even though she likes to pretend hiring her was a power move against Lois, Cat genuinely likes having Lucy around. That says a lot. So when Lucy comes striding around her former assistant, Cat is no fool to signs of a sandbox crush. 

Lucy walks all the way to Cat’s desk, taking a seat in front of the CEO without being prompted. “I just have a few things to discuss concerning our sources.” 

Suddenly, Kara is on alert. Every hair stands on end because the anxiety hits her like a freight train. She just had her first breakthrough story and she knows this can’t be good. 

Cat remains cool as she slips off her glasses to stare at Lucy, in almost a power move. Then she looks at Kara, who is obviously too worried to move and rolls her eyes. “Sit down, Kara, I’m sure that it isn’t as dramatic as you think it is,” she ameliorates with ease. “And Lucy won’t bite unless you ask her to.” 

Kara feels the warmth creeping up her cheeks. She moves to take the seat next to Lucy’s.

“It really isn’t that big of an issue,” Lucy begins as she flips open her padfolio to pull out a packet for Cat to have a cursory look at. “I just wanted to let you know that because of Kara’s story, Lord Industries is trying to take legal action against CatCo.”

“What do you mean, like sue us?” Kara asks quickly, pushing her glasses up. She tries to take a glance at the paperwork that Lucy hands to Cat.

Cat shoots her a look to calm down, taking the paperwork with ease. “Kara, when it comes to reporting, if you didn’t get sued you’re not doing it right.”

“They aren’t formally suing us, yet,” Lucy corrects with a comforting smile to Kara, who immediately blushes, “but they do want us to reveal our sources.” 

“They can’t do that can they?” Kara tacks on quickly, now worried about Zari. 

Cat shoots Kara another glare for her to calm down, but it’s Lucy’s hand that falls on hers.

“Hey, I know you’re worried about your sources, but that’s why I am here,” Lucy comforts, squeezing her hand just a bit more. “I’ve got you.” She doesn’t let go as she addresses Cat. “I drew up a legal agreement for our sources to sign; similar to an NDA but without contractual obligation to CatCo. It’s the best I can do to protect them without being employees.” 

“How does this help exactly?” Kara asks with curiosity. 

Cat reaches across the table to hand Kara the packet to take. It’s then that Kara realizes Lucy is still holding her hand and Cat has a Cheshire grin on her face. 

Kara carefully takes her hand back, feeling way too warm in the room, and reaches for the packet to read. 

“It basically protects our sources from harassment of companies and government agencies without our permission if they are in pursuit of information for an ongoing case. If we can get your source to sign this document before my meeting with Lord Industries on Friday, we will be good to go. I also want to set this as a precedent for future sources, considering the one we have is antiquated.”

“We already have one?”

Cat pipes up at this. “Protect your sources at all cost,” she states secretively. She shoots a wink at Kara for all the times she’s covered for Kara as her Supergirl source. “Not formal, by all means, but it gets the job done.” 

“You mean _you_ get the job done,” Lucy clarifies with sass. “You just brow beat them into not revealing your sources.”

“It’s one of my refined skills over the years,” Cat waves off with a smile. “Lucy, I approve of this agreement. Kara, get your source to sign this.” She settles back in her chair, looking between the two women across from her. “Is there anything else we should discuss?” 

“So, this is really going to protect my source right? I don’t want them to get into any trouble, especially with corporations and government agencies.” Kara has to know. “I just want to make sure.” 

Lucy looks at Kara carefully and there’s a small smile on her face. “You have nothing to worry about. I am here to help you,” she reassures. 

Kara feels the blush reach her cheeks. It feels personal by the way Lucy says it and she can’t help but smile. “Okay, I trust you.”

A beat passes as they stare at each other. Lucy stares at Kara like she wants to say something else. Kara stares back thinking that she could just kiss Lucy right now.

Cat clears her throat. 

Kara breaks eye contact first and looks to Cat instantly, trying to push all the thoughts of kissing Lucy to the back of her mind. She stands up quickly. 

Lucy follows suit and nods to Cat before walking out of the office. Kara graciously follows Lucy, mainly to hide her face that’s flush with embarrassment. She holds the door open for Lucy and just as she’s about to step out, Cat stops her. 

“Kara,” Cat leans onto her desk playfully. “Lucy seems to have gone out of her way for protecting your sources. Maybe you should _thank_ her.” 

“Miss Grant!” Kara lets out bashfully before leaving the office. She can hear Cat’s laughter through the door. Thankfully, Lucy is nowhere to be seen. 

That is until she makes it to the elevator. 

Lucy stands there, glancing at her watch as she waits for the elevator. Unfortunately for Kara, she also has to get on the elevator. So she walks up to it, carefully and quietly behind Lucy, because if she doesn’t notice Kara is there, they won’t have to talk. If Kara doesn’t talk, she doesn’t get awkward. 

Kara furtively stands behind Lucy, hopefully out of her view. She hugs her notebook close to her chest once more, even trying to obscure her face to make sure that Lucy doesn’t notice. Act casual is the mantra running through her head.

“Kara, hey again,” Lucy says casually when she turns and notices Kara’s presence. She takes a step aside to see Kara fully. 

“Hey, Lucy! Fancy seeing you here!” Kara lets out and immediately face palms herself. “I mean, not that I wasn’t expecting you here. I just saw you two seconds ago. I’m just heading back to the bullpen.”

Lucy nods and smiles, pushing her hair back behind her ear. “Same! Well going back to my office.” She holds the padfolio in front of her, fingers tapping it gently. 

Kara just nods as they wait for the elevator together.

“I hope your source finds the agreement helpful,” Lucy says conversationally. 

Kara bobs her head quickly. “Yes, yes,” she agrees. “I hope so too.” There’s an awkward pause because that’s all Kara can say and Lucy stands beside her almost waiting for more. Kara feels the butterflies in her stomach. “Thank you!” she blurts out. 

Lucy raises her eyebrows at the sudden outburst. 

Kara blushes. “I mean, for this. You’re _really_ good at your job.”

Lucy shrugs, looking shyly at her feet. “You know, all in a day’s work.”

Kara doesn’t have a response but luckily the elevator dings and they both get on to go upstairs. 

Once again, by some twist of fate, they end up on the elevator alone again. Kara standing awkwardly beside Lucy trying to think of all the things she could say, while Lucy stands there comfortably as ever drumming her fingers against her padfolio. 

The doors close. 

“Kara,” Lucy begins almost carefully that Kara turns to look at her with wide eyes. Kara is scared that Lucy is feeling the awkwardness that Kara keeps exuding. “I was wondering, if you’d like to get dinner with me.” 

Kara’s eyes widen comically now. “ _Me_?” she asks dumbly. 

Lucy giggles at the look on her face. “Yes you. Unless there’s another Kara in this elevator.” 

Kara blushes. “ _Right_ , that’s me. I’m Kara.” 

“Yes, you are,” Lucy agrees as Kara hangs herself awkwardly. “I’m glad.” She lets a beat pass before asking again. “So dinner?”

“Dinner, right,” Kara waves in front her face to get herself on track again. It’s then she realizes what Lucy just asked. “Dinner with you? And just me? And just you?” Lucy nods carefully, eyes twinkling hopefully. She feels her heart racing inside of her chest. “Are you--is this--a date?”

Lucy raises an eyebrow and bites her lip. “If that’s alright with you, _yes_ , I am asking you out on a date,” she clarifies. “I mean I totally understand if you aren’t into women or me. I just thought I’d ask.” 

“Really?” Kara lets out in surprise. 

Lucy laughs at how shocked Kara sounds. “Yes, really. What do you say? Dinner date with me tonight? I’ll pick you up at 7pm?” 

“Yes!” Kara exclaims before reminding herself to tone down her awkwardness. She can’t help but feel elated at being asked out by Lucy. “ _Yeah_ , that’s great. That’d be nice. I’d like that.” 

“Cool.” Lucy nods to herself as she stares forward at the elevator doors. After a moment, Lucy raises a fist to herself and whispers, “ _Nailed it._ ” 

Kara stands beside her, hugging her notebook close to her chest with a huge grin on her face.


	3. sam/alex + secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex has a secret admirer or stalker...whatever valentine's day is a drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a set up for another fic that i have on my docket where alex works at L-corp as a researcher/scientist and in this case we have some cute ass secret admiring stuff with a dash of ruby being a bomb ass cupid

When Alex walks into the lab this morning she isn’t all that pleased. Mostly because it was Valentine’s day. And to be honest, she’s a little glad that she has some mediocre clerical work to get done. Not that she’s entirely pleased about that. 

_**Budget Report Due  
1:30PM** _

It’s the same budget report that she’s sure she sent to the CFO last week. But somehow one _Samantha Arias_ has managed to misplace it. 

It’s been happening a lot lately and Alex is tempted to fire her assistant because somehow it gets lost from her lab to Sam's office. Today, she’s just going to finish it up and walk to the CFO’s office to personally drop it off. She should've been doing that in the first place considering a trip up there is a never a bad trip.

Alex hangs her jacket and pulls on her lab coat before settling at her desk when she notices it. It’s a glaring difference that she honestly should’ve noticed sooner. 

Her computer has been replaced. Everything around it, the clutter of files and ink stained calendar and coffee spills on her notebooks, are left untouched, but her computer is brand new. 

L-Corp has the money to develop state of the art technology, but there are always so many project groups that the budget is spread a bit thin. So Alex has learned to deal with her crappy computer (not that it was _that_ crappy to be honest). 

However, this upgrade of hers is at least $5000  _customized_. 

Alex sits down in her seat and looks around suspicious to see if there’s a note or anything, but there isn’t. When she calls down to IT all they said was a ticket for a new computer came in for her and they did it overnight. 

“I sent in a ticket _three_ months ago though,” Alex says. 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, Alex Danvers, ticket #98134.” 

There’s clacking of the keyboard. “Oh.” The IT guy sounds unsurprised by this. “Well, now that’s taken care of. Let us know if there’s any problems.” Before Alex can even say anything, there’s a click and dial tone. 

Classic. 

Alex doesn’t waste any of her frustration on the IT guy and just turns on her computer. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth. It kind of makes up for spending Valentine’s alone. Well not alone because Kara and she were going to have a cheesy movie marathon for the night. But still. Single on Valentine’s day. 

It takes Alex about an hour to read through her emails and it’s frustrating because as much as she likes being lead on projects, there are a lot of unnecessary things she needs to answer to. Like that stupid budget report.

She glances at the clock and realizes she has more than enough time to take care of it. 

There are more important things to take care of like her actual job. Presently, testing universal synthetic blood is a hell of a lot more interesting than budget reports. 

She spends time observing and recording notes on her samples. Time passes without her realizing until she hears the door open and sees Ruby walk in. 

“Ruby, don’t you have school?” Alex asks, unbothered by the twelve year old’s presence.

The first time Alex met Ruby, it was when she was stealing a lollipop from her desk. It turns out Ruby’s mom also worked somewhere in finance at L-Corp and had given her permission to freely roam the company. While Alex was weary at first, she saw how Ruby interacted with staff that had been there years prior to her and took her word for it. 

It was also nice to see a young mind like Ruby’s highly interested in the sciences. It was easy for Alex to take a liking to her when Ruby made suggestions that reframed her approach to her projects.

Ruby takes the lab stool next to Alex’s and sits down with a glum look on her face. She sighs loudly as her answer. 

Alex smiles with amusement, jotting down her observations. “What’s wrong?” 

“School got out early because of a staff meeting,” Ruby grumbles. 

“Usually kids love getting out of school early,” Alex points out. 

“I’m not most kids,” Ruby sasses before throwing her arms on the lab bench and dropping her head with another loud sigh. “ _Aleeeeeeeeex_.” 

“ _Ruuuuuuuuby_ ,” Alex playfully throws back. Clearly Ruby wants her attention and she isn’t going to say no. She stops fiddling with her samples and turns to look at Ruby, cheek pressed against the cool bench as she stares up at Alex. “Alright, kiddo, what’s going on?” 

Ruby purses her lips. “There’s this girl.” 

“ _Ah_ ,” Alex sounds knowingly. She leans against the lab bench with interest. “A girl.” 

Ruby picks up her head with a little blush tinging her tan cheeks. “Yeah, I like her and I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Aww, young love,” Alex chirps playfully as she taps at Ruby’s shoulder. 

Ruby shrugs off Alex’s tapping and scrunches her face. Alex would be lying if she said she didn’t recognize that face from somewhere. “Can we eat? I need some comfort food.” 

Alex looks at her watch. She has about an hour to finish that budget report. “Working lunch? I’ve gotta get a budget report done.” 

Ruby nods in agreement. She jumps off the stool.

Alex throws her arm around Ruby’s shoulder comfortingly as they walk back to her office. Apparently, Ruby has a crush on a quiet girl in her class that everyone thinks is a bit of a weirdo.

“I don’t think she’s weird at all,” Ruby argues. “She’s quiet, but she’s sweet. One time I saw her feeding her sandwich to the squirrels. It was cute like Disney princess cute. And she can dance. She looks _really_ pretty when she dances.” 

“Does she have a name?”

“Cassandra. Cass according to Steph B.”

As they make it back to Alex’s office, there’s a beautiful smell of pizza wafting into her nose. Alex has had a craving for pizza since last week but she hasn’t had time to make her way across town to get some. She unfortunately has to see what’s in her office mini fridge for lunch other than ice cream. 

When she opens the door, it’s then she realizes the smell of the perfect mixture of herbs and sauce is coming from her office. 

On her coffee table are two large pizza boxes from her favorite place. 

“Thank god for pizza!” Ruby cheers as she bounds into the office and makes a beeline for the pizza box. She flips open the lid and it has both of them drooling. 

“Where did this come from?” Alex asks looking at the boxes suspiciously. It’s hard to be suspicious when the scent has her drooling. 

“You didn’t order it?” Ruby asks nonchalantly as she looks to the sides of the box. “It has your name on it.” 

Alex looks at the box label and it _does_ have her name on it. “Huh, that’s weird. Because they never deliver.” 

“Must be a Valentine’s day miracle.” 

Ruby laughs at her own joke and Alex pushes her gently. “That’s not a thing.” 

“Fine, fine,” Ruby sinks onto the couch and reaches for a slice. “It looks like you have a secret admirer.” 

Alex scratches the back of her neck. It’s a nice thought to have a secret admirer but it’d be nice if it wasn’t a secret. “Or a stalker,” Alex jokes as she grabs a slice of her own before going to her desk. “This is the second thing today that’s been weirdly appearing in my office. I feel like I should check with security at some point.” 

Ruby’s eyes widen as bites into her slice. She barely chews because it’s still hot and she has to gawk at Alex. “Isn’t that a little extreme? I mean stalkers _stalk_ , not leave nice gifts like _pizza_ in your office.” 

Alex gives her a look. “You need to watch more crime dramas, then you’ll see what I mean.” She tries typing and bringing up the budget report she was working on earlier that day. 

It takes a bit longer than she expected, not because of Ruby’s presence but because of how nuanced the numbers are. She could tear her hair out if these reports had to be done on a weekly basis versus a monthly basis. When she’s done, she prints out a hard copy and then looks at herself in the mirror to make sure she doesn’t have any sauce on her face or stains on her clothes. 

Ruby notices of course. “Are you trying to look good for the CFO?” she has a bright smile on her face. 

Alex blushes as she tugs the collar of her lab coat in place. “Well I don’t want to look badly,” she sasses. She fixes her hair. “She’s always so immaculate with her nice button ups and slacks and pretty hair.”

Ruby crosses her arms with a smile on her face. “Sounds like someone has a crush,” she sing songs. 

“Shut up, no I don’t,” Alex vehemently protests. But she kind of does. 

“I’ve never seen you worry about the way you look for anyone,” Ruby points out. “I’ve literally seen you shake hands with Max Lord after that mini explosion we did. Your hair and face were full of soot.” 

Alex rolls her eyes, turning to the young girl. “That’s because I don’t care about how I look in front Max Lord.” 

“But you care about how you look in front of _Ms. Arias_?” Ruby playfully mocks Alex for all the times she’s called Sam formally. 

This time Alex blushes. Instead of answering, Alex sticks her tongue out at Ruby and grabs the report off the printer before rushing out of the room. The whole time she makes her way upstairs, she just thinks about how she can remain cool and collected when she sees Samantha. 

Jess isn’t there surprisingly, leaving Alex to knock on the office door on her own and peer in.

Sam is sitting at her desk, focused on wrapping something when she sees Alex come in. “Alex!” she greets, surprised to see her. 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” Alex warms as the woman’s big round eyes look up to meet hers. 

“No, not at all, just---” Sam fiddles around her desk trying to figure out where to put whatever she was wrapping until she just throws a bunch of papers on top. “Sorry, just a little, side project thing.” She moves to stand and gestures for Alex to enter her office. 

Alex walks towards her desk, trying hard not to be curious about what she was doing. “Here is the budget report you asked for.” 

Once again, she looks confused but nods quickly, taking it from Alex. “Right, thank you so much,” she says quickly, glancing at the report. “I’m sorry to trouble you over it, I don’t know why it keeps getting lost.” 

Alex lets out a nervous laugh because she can’t even be mad at how tedious and annoying the report is. Seeing Samantha Arias has to be a highlight of her day. “It’s not a big deal,” she responds bashfully. “I don’t mind it.” Sam thoughtfully smiles at her as she holds the report, playing with the edge of the paper in her hand. Alex unconsciously rubs the back of her neck nervously under her stare. “Did you need anything else Ms. Arias?”

She doesn’t answer right away. Apparently lost in thought as she stares at Alex. Alex stares back curiously, still warm under her gaze. When Alex averts her eyes that’s when she realizes that she’s been staring. “Oh! Right, I don’t think so,” she almost stumbles over her words. “I think this should be good.” Her hand comes down to fiddle with the papers once more.

Looking at her desk now, Alex spies some orange lollipops on her desk and as she observes the pile of papers, the edge of an open case with an engraved pen peeks out. Alex stares curiously at the engraving until she sees _Dr. Alexan_ \--

_There is no chance_ …Alex thinks as something starts to click in her brain.

“This is going to sound really strange, but where’d you get the lollipops?” Alex asks to start. 

Sam's eyes widen as she rubs her nose. “Uh, my daughter gets them for me. She knows they’re my favorite but I try not to eat them often. Cavities, you know.” 

“You have a daughter?” Alex continues. 

“Yes…” she answers suspiciously slowly. 

Just as Alex is about to ask another question, the door opens and Jess comes walking in with a bouquet of roses and asks, “Ms. Arias, do you want me to deliver these directly to Dr. Danvers’ office or should I wait until--” Alex stares slack jaw at Jess before looking at Sam, who is gesturing for her assistant to shut up. 

Sam smiles sheepishly when she realizes Alex is staring at her. 

Everything starts coming together. Sam stands there, face red with embarrassment. Jess stops dead in her path like a deer in headlights. 

Alex blurts out, “Ruby is your daughter?!” 

Sam smiles sheepishly and holds up her hands in a shrug. “Busted?” 

“ _Awww maaaan_ , **totally** busted,” Ruby suddenly appears in the doorway. She throws up her hands in frustration as she enters the room. “You were supposed to be _smooth_!”

“ _You_ were supposed to tell me when she was on her way up,” Sam argues as Ruby walks over to her. 

“She’s your mom?” Alex addresses Ruby in shock.

Ruby smiles sheepishly and she looks almost like Sam. “ _Ms. Arias_ is my mom,” she answers as she hugs Sam from her side. 

Alex feels betrayed. “Did you tell her--”

“That you have a huge crush on her?” Ruby finishes quickly with a cheeky smile. “Nope.”

Sam looks surprised at this and looks down at her daughter who is smiling right back up at her. 

Ruby looks back at Alex. “She has a huge crush on you too.” 

“Ruby!” Sam chastises as her face turns red. 

“What? It’s not like she doesn’t know at this point,” Ruby argues as she lets go of her mom. “Honestly, I was doing Cupid’s job, you should be thanking me.”

Sam rubs her forehead in frustration and embarrassment before she looks at Ruby and Jess. “Can you two give us a moment?” 

With that Ruby and Jess both leave the room. Jess gently places the bouquet of roses on the coffee table before rushing out after Ruby. 

Sam rounds her desk to meet Alex. “I’m so sorry about all that,” she starts off. “I didn’t mean you for you find out like this. I was supposed to be 'smooth' about it.” 

Alex is still reeling from the fact that Sam has a crush on her. She barely hears Sam’s apologies because she’s wondering how much Sam knows about her from Ruby. 

“So you didn’t send your daughter fish for information on me?” Alex clarifies.

Sam lets out a laugh. “No. I did not, trust me on that,” she answers. “One day, Ruby came bounding into my office saying she found my favorite lollipops and a really cool scientist in the labs. Needless to say it was you.” 

Alex blushes at the praise. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you for awhile, I just didn’t know how to,” Sam admits, wringing her fingers nervously as she speaks. 

Alex stares back in awe. “So the new computer?”

“Ruby said you were complaining about your old one.” 

“The pizza?” 

“Ruby mentioned it was your favorite.”

“The pen?” 

“Ruby said people kept stealing your pens.”

“And the budget reports?” 

“Just a ruse to see you,” Sam continues to wring her fingers. 

“Huh.” 

Sam stares with concern. “What? Was it too creepy? I really didn’t mean for that.”

Alex shakes her head with a little laugh. “No, I was thinking I should’ve complained more about being single.” 

Sam tilts her head in confusion. “Why do you say that?” 

“Because Ruby would’ve told you I wanted a girlfriend.” Alex says with a bright smile on her face. “You would’ve gotten me one.” 

Sam laughs at this. “That was a good one.”

“Oh, that like _never_ works,” Alex jokes playfully. “But I hope it does this time.” 

Sam licks her lips thoughtfully at Alex and smiles. “I think it _might_ work...that is if you don’t mind that it’s me,” she flirts.

Alex shakes her head. “Nope, I don’t mind that at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
